Brother
by The Green Knugget
Summary: When a mysterious organization invades the Nintendo-Verse, the heroes band together to repel the invasion. Takes place around SSB64. Rated T for Violence. Constructive criticism/improvements that could be made are welcome.
1. Prologue

Characters IP owned by Nintendo and all other parties

Presented by The Green Knugget

**BROTHER**

--

**The Prologue**

In the early years of the Mushroom Kingdom, a strange object was found hovering over a rural mushroom town close to the borders of Sarasaland. During that time, a married couple disappeared under the most strangest of circumstances.

The man's name was Marion, the woman's name was Georgia.

A few years after the event occurred and after many residents forgot the incident or brushed it off as an illusion, Marion returned. He kept strangely silent about what he had done or where he had gone or why he seemingly left. But, keeping to himself, he started to work on an esoteric project, one that he kept private about, that eventually gave him the title of Mad Marion.

As for Georgia, his wife...

...she was never seen again.

Many years have passed since then and after those many years later...the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 1: A Mushroom Kingdom Incident

**Chapter 1  
A Mushroom Kingdom Incident  
**

Mario sighed.

He was finally able to relax after a grueling hard day of work. Having to fix pipes and faucets, unclogging the restrooms, along with cleaning the occasional man-(or in some cases, Toad)-eating piranha plant was enough to give even a plucky plumber like himself a daunting task. It was after a day like this that he was glad that he was able to relax.

'Ah, finally' the plumber in blue overalls thought as he took a seat in his comfortable chair, 'I could finish reading my book'. After settling himself comfortably into his chair, the portly plumber turned on the mushroom-shaped lamp on the small table next to his chair and, picking up the book under the lamp, he cracked open the book with his gloved hands to the page where he stopped reading before going on his latest adventure. 'Chapter 4' Mario read silently, 'A large thoom rang through the ground when all of a sudden-'

"MARIO!! LUIGI!! WHERE ARE YOU, GUYS?!" shrieked a high pitched voice.

Mario's ears perked at that familiar voice. 'Toad!' though Mario. Just as Mario put his book down on the table next to him, he heard urgent thumps and knocks on his door. Toad's voice continued to scream as he started towards the door. But just as he reached the door and went for the door knob, Mario felt a sudden force that almost violently lifted him off his feet and slam into the back of his comfy chair.

"OOF!" exclaimed Mario in his Italian tone. "Mamma mia! What was'a that?"

Picking himself, he saw bolts of energy crackling and shooting out from the door, spewing out like water from a leaky tank. Instinctively, Mario ducked as a sizzle of energy shot through where his head was just moments before. He dove into his chair to avoid the burst of energy that emanated from the door. The mysterious force from the door continued to crackle loudly and increased in volume, almost drowning the cries from Toad. The smell of ionized air filled as lightning continued to crackle and thunder in the room. Mario wondered if he should take a look, but before he was able to decide, a massive surge of energy struck the lamp. The lamp started to ricochet around the room in a blinding speed. Only by ducking was Mario able to avoid getting struck by the out of control piece of furniture. Then a flash of light, brighter than the sun, lit the room and a large THOOM thundered through the room, breaking the glass and fragile porcelain in the house.

Then...all was still. No noise was heard, not even Toad's shrill voice.

Mario blinked furiously as he stood to take a look around. Much of the room was blackened wherever the bolts and splotches of energy struck. The glass windows, recently installed a few days before, were broken with shards of glass littering the floor. Mario looked around, with amazement at what had occurred. The table was knocked down, the photos of himself, his brother Luigi, and Princess Peach were in ruins as well. He quickly took care of the curtains which had small flames on them. As he took a look around, something seemed missing...though many things were broken, something seemed lacking.

'What is it...' Mario thought to himself 'What could it be?'

"Toad" Mario yelled, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mario" said Toad, "What happened?!"

"Something freaky just happened...DON'T TOUCH THE DOOR!!" yelled Mario just as Toad opened the door with nothing abnormal occurring.

"Er...heh heh...too late, Mario" said Toad, smiling sheepishly.

Mario looked at the door in confusion, wondering what may have caused the mysterious outbreak. As Mario gazed at the door, he noticed Toad's expression drop from an embarrassed grin to a look of abject terror directed at something behind him.

"What is it?" said Mario slowly as he felt the hairs of his neck rise up.

"Uhhh-uhhh-WAAHH!!" screamed Toad, unable to give a coherent answer, only pointing at the thing behind Mario.

Mario turned around to be greeted by his floating mushroom shaped lamp with mischievous eyes and a malicious maniacal grin stretching across its face from...well what could have been considered cheek to cheek. A strange glow seemed to emanate from the lamp and psychedelic colors seemed to surround the levitating piece of furniture. It stared at Mario with a predatory look.

"TOAD, GET AWAY!!" shouted Mario just as the lamp dove down to Mario, mouth open, ready to take a bite out of the Mario.

Mario dove down as the lamp swooped. Mario rose quickly and swung at the lamp with his fist, missing the lamp. The lamp cackled and muttered gibberish as it zoomed quickly one way to another, ready to attack the plumber in blue overalls. Mario kept his eye on the murderous lamp as it whizzed in the air, almost lazily in a taunting fashion. With a leap in the air, Mario took a swing at the lamp only to have the lamp dodge Mario's fist and biting onto Mario's leg. Hard.

"ARGH!!" cried Mario as he tumbled on the ground, lamp and all. Quickly, he kicked at the lamp with his free leg knocking the lamp almost to the other side of the room. The lamp rolled onto the ground, yelping in pain and gibbering furiously. It rushed back towards Mario with a look of fury in its eyes. Mario lost no time in grabbing onto something, anything that he could use to bat the frenzied lamp away from himself. Laying his hands onto a broom, he swung at the lamp and was rewarded with the sound of porcelain breaking under the force of the broom handle. The lamp shrieked in pain as it hit the wall. Gibbering even more incoherently, the lamp flew at Mario haphazardly, pieces of porcelain falling, with a twisted grin still on its face. Mario looked in amazement and horror as the flying piece of furniture continued to attack him. He swung again with the broom, but the lamp dodged this time and bit his right arm. Gritting his teeth with pain, Mario dropped the broom and started to punch the lamp many times. With the lamp refusing to let go even under the furious barrage, Mario grabbed the lamp's mushroom top and tried to wrench the lamp off his arms with the lamp responding to Mario's efforts by biting even harder onto Mario's arm. In great fury, Mario body slammed the lamp onto the ground, jarring the lamp's grip on Mario's arm. With that, Mario grabbed the lamp and threw it onto the wall with a great force. The lamp got up, muttering more gibberish, making one more haphazard dash at Mario. Just as the lamp reached Mario, Mario, having picked himself up, pulled his right arm back and with a flat palm threw his arm forward. A fireball flew from his palm and incinerated the lamp in a furious blaze. The lamp screamed in pain and flew out of the window. As the screams died out, Mario hobbled to the window and looked out the window to see what happened to the lamp. As he suspected, there didn't seem to be any more sign of the lamp. Yet, he suspected that the lamp may return...

"Toad" called out Mario. "Toad, where are you? Are you all right?"

Toad, shivering in fear, looked into the shambled house and asked, "Is it safe, Mario?"

Mario walked slowly, limping slightly, and looking at the mushroom being, said, "It's all right, Toad. The threat is gone...for now. Bye the way," he continued as he winced slightly from the pain, "What was it that you needed to tell me that was so important?"

Toad looked slightly blank before realizing what he was going to tell Mario.

"Oh! Mario! Something is happening at the castle grounds!!" said the panicked Toad, "You have to come. No more time to waste!" and with that, Toad ran towards the castle grounds. "Come ON!!" shouted Toad.

With that, Mario suppressed the pain he felt and followed Toad to the Castle Grounds of Mushroom Kingdom hoping that somehow, the phenomena he witnessed would be explained.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" started Toad as both made their way to the Castle Grounds, "We were minding our own business when these...these...things started to descend down from the sky. The Chancellor tried to talk with one of them, but they after listening...I think they listened...they ignored him."

Mario said nothing for now as he listened to Toad while they ran through the green hills of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Then they continued on into the Castle. When the guards refused to let them in, they knocked them aside. More guards came and tried to keep them out of the castle, but they broke in. The last time I saw them, they were holding them at the second gate. It was then that I went to go get you."

Mario was silent as he took all this in. They both kept running.

Toad continued on, "I hope that the Princess didn't get captured, but it seems inevitable...Mario, you got to do something!"

"I'll see what I can do." said Mario, with a slight smile on his face as they continued on to the castle grounds.

The pair made their way to Castle Ground where they saw to their dismay smoke coming from the castle building. As they came closer they saw, both to their shock, crystalline growths protruding from some of the town buildings.

"Let's move in closer to see what they're up to." suggested Mario

"Er...move closer...heh heh...er...I don't know..." said Toad, half in fright and half in embarrassment, "I don't...well I don't know if I...I...could and if I"

Mario realized then that Toad may be too nervous to continue forward, so he said, "Toad, I need you to do something. My brother, Luigi, is going to come back from Sarasaland on a trip...he'll come back...so stay home and wait for him to come back. When he gets back, tell him to stay put...if I don't return at all...tell him to save the Princess, understand?"

Toad looked at Mario with a barely repressed look of appreciation and thanks and said "Will do, Mario" and with that dashed back the way he came from.

Mario looked at Toad running down the path, making sure nothing happens. He then turns to the castle and looks steadily, hoping to see anything else pop out. With nothing else happening, he started towards the castle, hoping that the residents, and especially the Princess, are okay.


	3. Chapter 2: A Meeting in the Dark

**Chapter 2  
A Meeting in the Dark**

Out in a shadowy void, somewhere in the crossroads of space and the crossroads of time, there stood out on a dark platform, a tall robed figure, his face cloaked and hidden from view. The glow of the dim stars in the distant provided barely enough light to show the figure and the only sound was the still ambiance of the space around. Floating around the figure were black globes with a single eye with red pupils. The eyes focused on the figure, awaiting his next move.

Slowly, something in the palm of the hand of the figure began to glow and, opening his hands, a glowing orb started to float up over the standing figure. Six beams of light burst forth from the sphere and into the void and slowly, six glowing screens of dim light formed, barely showing the forms of six others.

Then the figure spoke.

"Ishmael, report" the figure spoke in a deep commanding voice

"We've successfully captured the castle and the surrounding towns." said a gruff voice, apparently belonging to Ishmael. "We have yet to receive word on what has happened to the package sent to him but we will get confirmation as soon as we send a team there. The Princess seemed to have escape through a Mushroom Kingdom Warp Pipe, but we have sent a team to retrieve the Princess."

"And the residents?" inquired the shadowy figure

"They have put up a brief struggle"continued Ishmael, "but we were able to subdue them and started to integrate them as planned"

"Hmmph" said the shadowy figure, "It isn't much, but still...remember that there is always that to use for those who refuse to comply."

"Understood, sir." said Ishmael as his screen vanished.

"Lenore" the figure turned to the next screen, "what's your status?"

"Still scoutin' the area" said a feminine voice with somewhat of a lazy drawl, apparently belonging to Lenore, "the defenses seemed teh have changed since we last came through, but we think we have found a way to get in the castle faster than a hot knife through a slab of warm butter"

"Please," the figure's said with a muted edge of annoyance, "don't"

"Ok, ok, sheesh" said Lenore, "Just illustratin'...yah know this is mah way of speakin' don't cha?"

"Time is of the essence, Lenore" said the figure sharply. "They don't like to be kept waiting. Move it."

"Yes sah", said Lenore with a barely concealed voice of annoyance.

"Wait," started an cold distant echoing voice, "You haven't been able to take over the castle of Hyrule? With the weapons and tactics at our disposal, you have opted to scout instead?"

"Shut up, Grimm" retorted Lenore, "Ah am a gal that likes to take it easy..."

"Eh heh heh" snickered a soft accented sniveling voice, "perhaps, you are being too easy on them, eh heh heh, aren't you being rather the pushover, Lenore?"

"C-c-can it, y-y-you guys" said a high-pitched stuttering voice, "W-w-we've got t-t-to work together on th-th-this."

"Oy, who made you leader over us!?" uttered a cultured, haughty voice. "You think that saying that would make us listen to you?"

"SILENCE!" boomed the figure. "Enough of the bickering between all of you. They expect us to work as a unit and as a team. Annabelle was correct in stating that fact."

"Th-th-thank you, s-s-sir." stuttered Annabelle.

"Suck up," muttered Lenore before her screen fizzled into thin air.

"Grimm" the figure turned to the next screen

"As planned on schedule" clipped the emotionless voice, "the shipment of the penultimate group of shock troops should be sufficient enough to start the take over of the Kanto region. The resources there would be enough to move on to the other regions as planned."

"Excellent" said the figure, with concealed glee. "It seems then that they will be pleased to know that we are about on schedule."

"I say, sir," started the cultured voice, "where do you suppose the eight member is. It is not like that he...or is it it...didn't intentionally keep out of the meeting."

"The eight member shall respond in due time." said the figure smoothly. "In the mean time, Watson, they want to know if you, Annabelle and Amontillado were able to form the seals to keep him asleep."

"Eh heh heh...him" tittered Amontillado. "sound asleep like a baby...heeee hee hee...we even were able to record and store our momentous task in the High Archives, if you or they so wish to see."

"I see you are at it with your trivialities again, Amontillado" sighed the figure.

"Well, sir, heee heee, it's the small things that also count as well...eh heh heh" giggled Amontillado.

"Sigh...noted. Dismissed" said the figure as the cackling screen vanished into smoke.

"S-s-sir" started the voice of Annabelle, "W-w-what about y-you? D-d-did you se-se-secure the seal as w-w-w-well?"

"I have and for the sake of us all, I hope everyone has done their part as well, lest they become angry." said the figure.

"O-o-Okay, sir" stuttered Annabelle before her screen disappeared.

"What-ho, dear sir, it seems I too will take my leave as well, what?" started Watson.

"Yes, but be on the alert and make sure to await for the next set of commands coming in soon" the figure responded.

"Noted, sir." and with that, the last glowing screen vanished.

The glowing sphere started to lose its glow and slowly floated down back into the palm of the figure. The figure smiled and as the dim stars started to fade away and the darkness slowly creep into the dark platform, engulfing the figure in shadow.

"It is going as planned" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: A Demonstration Gone Wrong

**Chapter 3  
A Demonstration Gone Wrong**

Mario was not a sneaking person.

In the brief moments as he peeked around the corners of the trees and the bushes while advancing closer to the first castle walls, he reflected on how almost all his adventures have been conducted. Nowhere in his mind did it ever occur to him that he goes about and snoop around, hiding inside clay pots from dark castles or underneath a flimsy box. Rather, upon a brief reflection, he realizes that his modus operandi went along the lines of charging into a fortress, dealing with any obstacle defeating any foe that stood in his way, kicking butt and chewing...well...the occasional power-up, and still kicking butt even when he had no power-up to chew on.

But though he was willing to run down the path and charge into whatever fray there was waiting for him, the memory of the strange incident at his home was enough to temper his urge to go in and save the day in the usual manner that he notably employs. Though one side of him commands him to go and rescue the Toads and the Princess at all cost, even the expense of himself, the other side quietly cautions him to consider looking around before taking decisive action, reminding him of the strange paranormal event in his home. With his resolve tempered with wisdom, Mario slowly walks close to the first wall.

Looking into the gate of the first wall, Mario was surprised that the town surrounding the castle wasn't as damaged as he imagined it. In fact, save for the distant second wall, which had a large hole where the gates used to be, the town as a whole seemed to be intact. But as Mario looked around, he noticed the crystalline towers that protruded from the buildings. Twice as tall as the walls, the crystal towers gleamed silently in the glow of the sun, reflecting and refracting light into a brilliant display of colors. But though Mario couldn't help marvel at the colors dancing on the walls or on the building or on the floor, he knew that these things that invaded his homeland were foreign. Walking into the quiet town, he couldn't help but feel that the crystalline structures were watching him, like a group of tall strange unwanted guests staring on him. Had he taken the time to look on, he may have noticed that the crystal towers were not arranged in a haphazardly manner, but with even spacing that may have suggested that there is more to the towers than meets the eye.

Walking into the Mushroom Town, Mario felt that the place was too quiet, almost lacking in the short mushroom shaped people. For one thing, there didn't seem to be the sound of panicking Toads running about or frightened Toads whimpering and hiding in the shadows or in their homes. For another, there doesn't seem to be any sound that indicated that the few brave or even belligerent Toads in existence were putting up a fight or a ruckus. Straining his ears, he wasn't able to hear a Bom-omb explode in the distance or the sound of fireballs being flung. What he heard, however, was a voice, a loud voice, yelling out something. Though he knew that he should remain cautious, Mario couldn't but help to follow the voice, wondering what it was that was to happen.

As he walked toward the voice, he saw a group of Toads in the Market Square gathered round a figure guarded by what look like crystalline men, beings that, like the crystal tower, gleamed and glowed under the sunlight. Though the person these crystal beings guarded looked like a thin human being, it seemed as though there were crystal patches on parts of his body. The clothes he wore didn't look like they came from this world as they were a long monochrome tunic, almost like a robe, that had no designs save for an emblem with a round circle with two perpendicular lines intersecting at the lower left of the circle. Nevertheless, if the crystal growths pain the person or for that matter hinder his movement, he certainly didn't show it on his face...or rather what parts that haven't crystallized.

"Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom," said the being in a voice that suggested two beings were speaking, "I'll repeat this once again for your benefit. Our great benefactors have deemed that this land is in great peril and in constant threat. They have seen what your enemies are capable of doing and are alarmed."

A murmur among the half-frightened Toads grew briefly before the figure continued on.

"Countless times, they have seen you suffer the battles between you and your oppressor. Countless times have they seen your enemies raze down your buildings, your towns, your very homes. Countless times have your foes taken the liberty to spit and trample upon what you hold dear and what you cherish."

The Toads, half in fright and half in wonder, looked upon the speaker, waiting to hear more.

"But equally so, our leaders were pained to see how pitiful your defenses were against your oppressors. Valiant that you were, you were not able to defend your land from the tyranny of a petty dictator. Again and again, you, members of the Mushroom Kingdom have set up the defenses. Again and again, they come to casually topple over your defenses. Again and again, they even capture your ruler, Princess Peach. By testing your defenses with our meager force, our benevolent leaders have solidified their conclusion that you, citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, are ill prepared."

A slight flush of pink flashed through the faces of the Toads upon hearing the reprimands of the figure. Looking around, the figure continued on his speech.

"Our great leaders, therefore, have taken the mandate to claim this land as under their jurisdiction so to improve not only the defenses, but also the lives of you, fellow citizens, as well. They wish to form a new society, where, under their benevolent care, you, your families, and your Princess would prosper."

The figure paused to let the words sink in and sink in they did. The Toads started to whisper among themselves, wondering what it was that would happen that would allow them to prosper.

"Therefore, citizens. Do not fear. You are now in good hands. So long as you obey our wise rulers, you and your families and your Princess shall flourish."

"And if we refuse?" quipped a high pitched voice.

Mario saw the whole crowd focus on a Toad near the front. From the looks of the Toad, he was relatively young, just a budding fungi. Yet there seemed to be an air of defiance from the way he held his ground as the figure slowly walked toward the Toad. Towering above the Toad, the figure looked imposing, yet the Toad held his ground. Slowly, the figure crouched down to the level of the Toad.

"Citizen...er what is your name?" the figure asked.

"Toadsby" quipped the young Toad.

"Ah...Toadsby, an interesting name..."said the figure. The figure rose and then said in a louder voice, "Citizen Toadsby has asked an important question, one that is deserving of a proper answer."

With that, the figure walked back to where he stood and then continued speaking:

"Our great leaders do not wish to imperil the great society that you and I are going to build together. We must stand strong and united in our efforts in living together, building together, staying together. But, however it pains our kind benefactors, discipline must also be maintained. Failure to live in peace with one another, citizens, will result in this."

The figure snapped his fingers and pointed at the surprised Toadsby. The two guards quickly made their way and tried to grab his arms firmly. Toadsby, however, had different plans.

"Let me go, you goons!" shouted Toadsby, swinging his short legs at the crystal guards. The crystal guards ignored those words and, withering the barrage of fists from Toadsby, grabbed a hold of him.

"Get offa me, I didn't do nothin' wrong!" Toadsby yelled in his high pitched voice as the guards held on while the figure signaled another guard to bring something.

"Be silent, Citizen Toadsby." said the figure in a curt voice. "You will find the answer to your question shortly enough, as will all your other compatriots."

A strange looking staff, with two prongs that look like that of a crab arm, was brought to the figure. Looking at the setting of the staff, he then slowly raised it as dark energy surged between the prongs and pointed it to the struggling Toadsby.

"Please, stop" begged one of the Toadettes "He just only asked a question"

"And he will get an answer" said the figure curtly. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

"B-bu-but this seems so barbaric" said another one of the Toads.

"Yeah! Let him go, please?" said another one.

Soon the entire crowd of Toads started to protest and beg the figure to let Toadsby go. The clamor grew so great that the figure turned around, swinging the staff to shout, "SILENCE!"

The Toads all hushed up, afraid to be zapped by whatever the thing the figure was holding.

"I assure you, citizens." said the figure, "you will get him back. Whether he will be the same will be up for you to judge." and with that the whine of the staff, previously unheard due to the clamor, became apparent and louder, Louder, LOUDER!

"STOP!"

The Toads turned around to see where the voice came from to see the plumber with the famous red cap leap over the crowd and kicking the figure square in the face.

"It's Mario!" shouted one of the Toads in happiness.

The figure tumbled over and let go of the staff in mid air. Rolling back up, the figure was about to charge at Mario when he saw the staff flying in the air. A look of fear and horror swept his face.

"Citizens!" the figure yelled. "Grab hold onto something...quick!"

The Toads panicked and looked to grab hold onto something fast, be it a post or a house or something solid. Mario looked in confusion at the figure, wondering whether he was for the Toads or against the Toads, as his actions seem to contradict each other...but these thoughts gave way to something even more pressing as he saw, almost in slow motion, the staff falling down straight to the ground. For a moment, he was able to see the graceful manner in which the staff slowly twisted in the air, like a pencil flipping from end on end, gyrating, turning before suddenly...

CRASH--BOOM!!

The staff shattered on the ground and suddenly, a dark void opened where previously was crystal shards and ground. A mighty wind, loud and tumultuous, started to flow into the void almost ceaselessly as it started to suck in anything that wasn't grounded or bolted onto the ground. Fruit from Sarasaland started to flow into the open maw as did the specialty mushrooms that, in another time, Mario would have enjoyed, and strangest of all, he saw space and light bend around the gaping maw, as if nothing could escape it. As Mario grabbed onto a telephone post, he saw some of the guards flying into the void, silent, accepting their fate in a stoic fashion. Looking around, he saw the figure hold onto a poll as well as onto some Toads as he desperately looked on. The figure, seeing Mario, tried to say something amid the whistling gale, but his words were unintelligible.

Mario, being closer to the maw, held on as tight as he could onto the post. But slowly, he felt his fingers slipping from the poll.

"IIIIIIEEEEENNNSSSSSOOOO" screamed the figure.

"WHAT!?" shouted Mario.

"IIIIIIIIITTTT WIIIIILLLLLLL EEEEENNDD-" screamed the figure but just before he finished, Mario's grasp onto the telephone poll gave way and he was greeted by the gaping maw that sucked him into the void.

"MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAA MIIIIIIAAAAA" shouted the plumber as he fell into the hole.

The figure looked on with a measure of horror at what had happened to the plumber. The Toads who saw the scene looked on with despair at their mighty hero gone from this world. Many thoughts have crossed their minds as they saw the grim spectacle before them, but one that popped up in most of their minds were this: "He's dead!"

Slowly, the wind started to die down, the void silently dissipated and vanished into thin air. But though the maw was gone, the fears of the Toads have only increased exponentially as the hero they looked up to was gone for good. Gone was the cheerful hero who, some remember, released them from captivity of bags. Gone was the hero who, in their darkest times, took on legions of koopas. Gone was their hero who protected the Princess at any cost of his life. As the Toads picked themselves up and started to spread the news of Mario's disappearance, the figure, unnoticed, only sat down in horror at what had occurred.

"Perforating polygons," whispered the figure, "what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 4: Station in Hiding

_Thanks to Opengunner for the constructive critique. I shall take note of your suggestion and implement it as best as I can._

--

**Chapter 4  
Station in Hiding**

In a vast emptiness of space, shrouded in the shadow of a gas giant, was a space station. Floating close to the gas giant. If one were to give a cursory look at the oblong station, one may hastily conclude that it's derelict, shabby appearance with its unlit windows suggest that not only is the station abandoned, but that no one in their right mind would explore a station that could implode any moment. Had one taken a much closer look, though, one would have, maybe, just maybe, have seen on the top observatory deck of the so-called derelict, two figures sitting in the shadow, looking up into the stars of outer space.

"Are they gone?" spoke a soft feminine voice.

"It seems they are no longer searching for us." replied a male baritone.

The shorter shadowed figure, having received an answer, looked as though it relaxed, letting out a cold steam of air, before shivering. The taller figure standing by, noticing, pulled off his cloak and placed it around the smaller shadowed being in a tender fashion.

"Thanks." she said as she pulled the cloak closer to herself, shivering less in the cold darkness.

The taller being looked up into the star filled horizon, wondering if those who attacked them would find them again and, like vultures, attack them. Though space seemed for the moment peaceful, he knew that if those things that attacked them find them again, then those things would be willing to attack the station ceaselessly until the scrap metal from the station was worthless. While pondering upon those things as he looked into the star filled sky, the smaller figure slowly walked to one of the floating chairs and carefully lowered herself into the seat.

"Do you think that they have finally succeeded in their plans? Are we are no longer able to do anything else?" the smaller figure asked. Like the steam that flew from her mouth, her question hung in the air and, looking down to the ground, she sat silently, quietly contemplating the question and reflecting on past events that have taken place.

"It may be that our chances have gone to zero percent" the taller figure replied.

The taller figure sighed, then slowly made his way to the floating chairs. He carefully chose a seat and sat close to the smaller figure, looking into what was the night sky as the stars shimmered in the darkness.

"Do...do you think that Queen Gigi is okay?" asked the smaller figure as she stared into the ground, barely managing to keep the frightened tone out of her voice.

"She should be" replied the taller figure, looking up into the night sky. "She is situated safe in Smashicant, and ever since Smashicant became its own dimension, they weren't able to find it. Even so, everyone has avoided making a direct jump to that dimension so to keep them out from there."

"Do you think we'll ever see our queen again?" asked the smaller figure softly.

The taller figure continued to stare at the sky for a moment before turning to her.

"I hope so." he replied.

Together, they sat in silence, one looking down, one looking up into the night sky, both worried about what the future holds.

"How much energy do we have left?" asked the smaller figure, raising her eyes from the floor and to the taller figure.

"Enough to keep this station running for a month and keep us alive, if we conserve." the taller figure said still keeping his eyes upon the sky. "Or we could risk it and make three more jumps before we have enough energy for a few hours. But then, they'll be on our tails again."

"Oh..." was all that the smaller figure said.

A small beeping noise started from the pocket of the taller figure.

"Hmm...what's this?" he said as he shifted his weight to pull up a small round device from his pocket. A small screen of light slowly formed in front of both figures.

"Looks like the passive scanners are picking up a rift forming..." observed the smaller figure worriedly as she read the data flowing into the screen. "Do you think...?" she started

"It's too small...not even their scout ships would be able to fit..." he replied.

"It could be a probe..." said the smaller figure as she started to rise and head towards the vault that lead from the observatory deck. "Do you think we should cut off all power and wait for it to pass?" she asked.

The tall figure mused silently. On the one hand, he pondered, she could be right and that they could have sent a probe. But, he countered, they have no reason to believe they are here as they have managed to leave a false trail behind in a direction away from them. Yet, they could have wised up when they didn't find the station...perhaps...

His musing came to an abrupt stop when suddenly...

"Look! Did you see that?" said smaller figure, pointing at a growing ball of light.

A flash of light briefly lit up a portion of the night sky before dimming. Soon, the two were able to see clearly a bunch of crates violently expelled from the rift, followed by debris and what appeared to be pieces of fruit flying out.

"I see it." said the taller figure as his eyes fixated upon the forms.

A sharp breath of air was taken in as they saw the crystalline figures pop out into space.

"Guards" muttered the smaller figure. "They found us. We must leave soon." she replied before the taller figure said, "Wait...this doesn't look"

"What?" she said, turning to the taller figure.

"This is too sloppy. They are far more precise and controlled than this. And for accidental rifts, they often program a fail-safe that allows for another rift to form, though, last time I saw them in action, they have numerous bugs to work out...figures. But still, they wouldn't intentionally throw out resources around just to find us."

"Could it be," she asked, "an experimental device?"

"If that were so, then they wouldn't have chucked out a few guard soldiers..." He tore his eyes from the light show to look at the readings from the light screen. "As I suspected, they are gamma class, competent soldiers and nothing to sneeze at. Wait...I'm getting something else."

The smaller figure continued to look on while the taller figure looked at the screen, sifting through the data. Had the taller figure paid attention to the scene before him like his smaller compatriot, he would have seen a pudgy mustached figure emerge from the rift, clad in a red shirt with blue overalls wearing large brown shoes and clinging onto a red cap with terror written all over his face.

"It...it can't be!" said the taller figure, raising his voice.

"What is it?!" said the smaller figure as she gracefully rushed to his side.

"It...I mean...he..." the taller figure gave up and pointed to the screen for the smaller figure to look at. Reading the data that was about their new guest in overalls out in space, she gasped, in wonder and amazement.

"Wait..." the taller figure looked at another section of the screen. "there it is...the other rift."

Soon, both pulled their eyes as they saw a glowing void appear in front of all the mess of debris, cartons, crates, fruit, crystal soldiers, and the figure in blue overalls, sucking them into the void and suddenly flashing brightly. Both figures blinked out the after-images before they saw that both rifts were gone. Soon, the light screen gave only a trickle of data coming from the present surrounding.

Both were silent. The smaller figure shook and began to tumble before the taller figure noticed before it was too late and held her up, supporting her. Thoughts started to rush into their minds wondering what all of this means, but both realizing that somehow, these strange turns of events may bode well.

"What do you suppose it means?" the smaller figure inquired, her soft voice brimming with anticipation.

"I...I don't know...but" started the taller figure as the light screen briefly transformed into a circle with two perpendicular lines intersecting in the lower left before dissipating, "if he is who we think he is...then." he said as both of them stared up into the night sky "we may just have an opportunity."


	6. Chapter 5: Hyrule Bar Fight

**Chapter 5  
Hyrule Bar Fight**

"I...I saw them...with my own eye." said an old man with an eye patch on his right eye. "They were thiiiis tall" he reached up as high as he could with his arms. "And when you look for their faces...they had none!" the old man continued, eyes bulging wide open. "They're demons. Shiny demons from beyond Hyrule, I tell you! Tis true, I saw it with my own eye!" the old man concluded before pointing at his normal left eye.

"Demons? Shiny? Seems this old gramps had one too much to drink! Ah ha ha ha!" laughed one of the large bar patrons, slapping drunkenly with a meaty hand at the old man hard between the shoulders, sending the distraught old man screaming straight in the old man's bowl of grog, face down.

It was a dimly lit bar and inn, with much more light coming from the window of the bar. A hazy smoke hung in the air, loitering around only for their noxious essences to be breathed in by careless patrons of the bar. A small fire was lit at the back end of the bar, feebly giving light and even less warmth in the cold autumn season of Hyrule. Round tables around the bar were occupied by patrons drinking, talking, interjecting a few hoarse laughters into the bar. The wooden floors beheld a few stains from the liquid that the patrons would spill onto the floor. A bartender lazily wiped a glass or two, occasionally pouring a drink to a half-drunk patron before returning to his dim station, leaning slightly back onto a wall, wiping the same two glasses, oblivious of (or more likely, not caring about) the ever alarming growing pile of dishes and steins sitting in the murky pool of water.

"B-but I saw it" sputtered the old man, touching up his eye patch so it rested on his left eye, "With own eye" pointing at what was a healthy right eye.

"Sure, gramps...sure" chortled the other drunken patrons.

A large wind blew into the bar as the door opened, a few eyes turned to behold a man, clad in a green tunic, his hat, long, rimless and green, covering his blond hair and fitting neatly between his pointed ears. A few others noticed his long sword he sheathed at his back and his blue shield bearing the Triforce emblem. But what most noticed from the stranger as he walked past them was the sense of courage and bravery that exuded from the strange swordsman. All but the most drunk of them became aware of the strength and the might of the newcomer. Only a few were able to look into the eyes of the heroic man before averting them away.

"What do you want, stranger?" asked the bartender lazily, his face barely registering interest at the newcomer.

The swordsman pointed at a menu next to the bartender. Without looking up to see what the swordsman pointed at, the bartender, lazily wiping the same two glasses, drawled, "We don't have no more Lon Lon Milk."

The swordsman's eyes hardened somewhat with a look of annoyance at the lack of Lon Lon Milk. He then pointed to the next item.

"Nope" the bartender said lazily focusing on the glass he was wiping, "Zora Coffee is out of the question...'sides" continued the bartender as he, without looking, placed the glass down only to pick up the second glass to continue wiping, "I doubt you have enough rupees as it is a rarity..."

The swordsman frowned at the lack of another item that he could have had. He pointed to the next item.

"We're fresh out of Deku Rice Juice, sir." the bartender continued without looking up, blowing into the glass and observing the bottom of the glass to see if there was a mote of dust he missed.

The Hylian swordsman crossed his arms, his brows frowning, wondering if the impertinent bartender would look up. The bartender didn't budge and only continued on to wipe the glass. Silently sighing, the swordsman pointed at the final item.

"What, the special?" the bartender paused in wiping the glass to look at the Hylian. "Are you sure?"

The Hylian nodded.

"Novus," yelled the bartender as he shambled to the kitchen door, "Someone's thirsty enough to order the special...bring out the fresh dodongo." and as the bartender disappeared into the kitchen, a roar of laughter came from the kitchen, upsetting the drunken slumber of a few patrons.

The Hylian shook his head and sat on an empty barstool, waiting for the bartender to return with the mysterious drink. Next to him sat the old man, who continued to rave, rather ineffectively, about the demons that he saw.

"They appeared out from the sky and descended to wreak vengeance upon us all! I saw them making a few disappear in dark flames with a wave of their hands turn others into more demons! O horrendous sight! They'll come and come out from the woods where they now live" the old man continued, standing up and clawing the air, "and take all the women and children and slaughter the cows and the pigs and doom us all! I tell you! Doom, doom, DOOM!" screamed the wretched old man while a few of the patrons laughed at the spectacle that the old man made.

"Hope you're thirsty enough to drink a dodongo, Hylian." said the bartender, passing a smoking purple drink to the Hylian. "Enjoy" and with that, the bartender returned to his station, wiping the same two glasses again and again, in a lazy way.

As the Hylian looked at the stein containing the special, half in disgust and half in curiosity, the old man turned to the Hylian and, upon looking at the visage of the green swordsman, exclaimed.

"Why, you're Link, aren't you!" said the old man. Turning his head away from the arcane drink he held in his right hand to see who it was who called his name, Link saw the old man with gaping wide eyes. Wondering how the old man knew his name, Link nodded slowly.

"Oh, Heavens be praised." exclaimed the old man, "Won't you be able to help us in the plight that is to come to plague our land like a pestilence?" the old man grabbed Link's right arm and started pulling, "We are in desperate times and these times call for desperate measures! Link, wouldn't you save us all from the demons?" and with that, the old man made a half drunken tug at Link's right arm, causing Link to accidentally let fly the strange contents from the stein he had. In horror, he saw the purple liquid arc gracefully and splatter upon the large drunken patron next to the old man.

The large man screamed.

"AHHHHRRGH!! What is happening to me!?" the drunken patron yelled as he saw, with his bleary eyes, his skin turn purplish red and his lips swelling. Pretty soon, the man rolled around scratching himself and writhing in pain at the places where the purple drink landed.

"Ah...well that was an interesting effect" said the bartender without looking up, wiping the same two glasses, "Novus is going to be interested to hear that..."

"You, there," said one of the patron friends, pointing at Link, "You'll pay for what you did to Little Pacho, making him swell up and all."

Link, not wanting to start a fight, raised his hands in a sign of apologizing. The beady eyes of Little Pacho's friends only shone even more furiously at the offense that Link did.

The friends of Little Pacho started to rise up from their bar stools. Pretty soon, some of the other patrons decided that it was high time they left for home and started to scurry to the door to exit. A few decided to look on as they thought the town didn't have enough excitement. Some of the others joined in with Little Pacho's group of friends, itching to be part of the excitement.

Link started to move around the growing group, making sure to leave the sobbing old man at the bar stools and positioning himself in the middle of the bar room. Soon a ring of men surrounded Link, all leering at the Hero of Time, waiting for the brawl to begin.

Just before Link was able to pull his sword out so to keep the patrons away and exit out the door himself, a wild looking patron screamed and made a leap at Link. With little time to react with his sword, Link swiftly kick at the patron, knocking him aside. Two others rushed at him, fist swinging. Link ducked under on of the fists and blocking the other with his arm. With that, he grabbed the fist he blocked and swung the person around to careen with his other friend so that both were knocked out of the ring. With that out, he tried to draw his sword out only to find another hand trying, futilely, to pull it out so that they could use it against Link. Looking back and finding someone laying a hand on his sword, Link's eyes hardened in anger and with a yell, swiftly spun to wrench loose the hand of the offender and gave the offender an arcing kick, sending the patron screaming as he knocked two other compatriots and a bunch of tables and chairs. Before he could take a breath, Link felt a fist connect with his face, causing Link to move back only to trip and sit on a chair. One of the patrons swung down so that his fist would connect with Link's stomach. Link quickly spun the chair he sat one hundred and eighty degrees around so that the back of the chair would bear the brunt of the attack. The patron screamed in pain as he withdrew his fist. But before the patron was able to do anything else, Link stood up and slid the chair with such force that it knocked the man to his bottom. Pretty soon, the ring of men imploded and started to converge upon Link. This only proved more harmful to the patrons than to Link himself, for even when they were swinging their fists, kicking out their legs, biting with their teeth, throwing steins, chairs, what have you, they manage to hit more of their partners in crime than Link. Nevertheless, being barraged by fists and legs and steins, Link punched, grabbed, kicked and rolled around in an effort to minimize any damage he gets as well as to find a way out of the melee.

Suddenly a large flash of light emanated from the ceiling of the bar room and into the fray dropped crates, cartons, debris and strange foreign fruit from elsewhere. The group of men, noticing this, moved out to avoid the debris falling down.

"This is a rather interesting turn of events..." drawled the bartender, without looking up as he set down one glass and picked up another to wipe.

As the men looked at the pieces of debris in wonder, they shouted in surprise when they saw four crystalline men come crashing down onto the floor. To their horror, they saw these crystal monsters slowly rise up to look up at the fray of men with their faceless heads.

"It's the Demons!" wailed the old man, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" and with that the old man passed out.


	7. Chapter 6: Encounter of the Two Heroes

**Chapter 6  
Encounter of the Two Heroes**

For a mere second there was a hush as the men looked in abject terror at the beings that were apparently demons. Then all became chaos as men started to run out the door and crash through the windows, desperate to get away from the "demons". When it became quiet again, only Link, the bartender, the old man, and Little Pacho were left in the ruined pub.

"Hmmph...this is most unfortunate" drawled the bartender, without looking up from what he was doing.

Link didn't know who these beings were, but if they were the demons the old man spoke of, he knew that he had to be careful. Standing upright, with his right arm, Link drew out his Hylian Shield and, with his left arm, the Master Sword out from the sheath behind him. The light that reflected from the mystical blade caused the four crystalline men to pause for a moment, looking at each other as if communicating before they started to advance upon Link. But just before Link or the crystal men commit to any action, a figure in blue overalls fell from the ceiling, screaming.

"IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ooff!" shouted the pudgy figure as he landed on top of one of the crystal men. Surprised, Link and the three other crystal men saw the being rise up and brush himself off before looking around in amazement.

"W-where am I" the being spoke in an Italian accent. "And what are you things doing here!?" cried out the being in anger. Before the crystal beings were able to respond, the being charged up to one of the crystal beings and slid kicked on of the crystal beings down.

Link turned to the crystal beings and immediately yelled, swinging his sword at the crystalline being. The Master Sword was able to cut deep into the unsuspecting crystal being knocking the crystal being down. Wasting no more time, Link leaps into the air and sticking his sword down, stabs the being in what would have been the chest. But to Link's surprise, the crystal man's head looked in Link's direction and with its free arm, punches Link off of its chest.

Link grunted as he was sent sprawling on the ground to the side. Standing up again, he puts his shield and sword up in a defensive position. As the crystalline being tried to rise up, the other crystalline being looked at Link and suddenly reformed its arm into a blade and took a mighty stab at Link. Instinctively, Link drew up his shield to block away the blow from the newly formed crystal blade and gripping his sword, he swung again, only for the being to form a crystal shield. Even so, the Master Sword was able to bite deep into the crystal shield of the opponent. As Link held up his shield to block a swing from the crystal blade, he noticed that the mustachioed being had just swung the crystal being into a wall with such force that the crystal being looked as if it would crash through the wall.

"SMASH!!"

The crystal being shattered into many pieces and out of the being dropped a glowing ball with two grooves that look perpendicular to each other.

"Mamma mia!" shouted the man in blue overalls, moving away from the glowing ball, "What is that?!"

But barely did the words leave the mouth of the being in blue overalls when the crystalline shards started to reform around the ball with grooves. Soon, the form of the crystal soldier formed again and, for a moment, Link thought that the crystal being formed a crystalline frown upon the normally blank visage.

Quickly turning back to the more pressing issue at hand, he found that, to his dismay, the crystal man he downed was up again and started to approach Link. Realizing he was to be surrounded, he made a loud shout, pushed the being away and formed a power stance. Slowly his blade starts to glow and suddenly, Link spun around, landing multiple cuts into the two crystal men, knocking them forcefully to the walls of the bar, shattering them into pieces.

"Dear me" says the bartender unenthusiastically as he observes the glass he held having multiple cuts, "That was my second favorite glass" he continued as he placed the cut glass down and picks up the other glass he was wiping.

As Link caught his breath and his orientation, he saw the being in blue overalls run past the two crystal men he was fighting to one of the grooved balls and grab a hold of the ball with his hand. Suddenly, to Link's surprise, he saw the ball consumed in a large fire. A large "POW!" emanated from the grooved ball as it exploded into dust.

Realizing what must be done, Link turned his attention to the other crystal being and, with a scream, jumps, points his sword down, and stabs the second grooved ball, just as the crystals began to reform around the ball.

"POW!" went the ball as it brightly exploded. And the crystals reforming around the crystal ball soon fell into useless crystal shards.

Seeing what had happened, both Link and the man with blue overalls looked at each other, nodded and rushed at the two other crystal men.

The being in blue overalls made an amazing massive leap that not even he, Link, was able to perform and, jumping over a slash from the crystal being, performed an aerial roundhouse kick at the head of the crystal being, causing the being to shatter. With no time to waste, Link slashed the grooved ball into oblivion. Turning his attention to the other crystal being, Link parried a swing of a crystalline blade and slashed deep into the crystal being, stunning the being. With a mighty grunt, Link delivered a massive back kick to the being, slamming him onto a wall. As the being shattered and the ball started to tumble around the floor, both Link and the being in blue overalls tried to grab a hold of the ball. Soon, the crystals started to quiver and shake in anticipation of reuniting together. A few seconds later, the being in blue overalls shouts, "I a-got it!" only to see the crystals fly towards him. Rather than risk himself getting hit, the being in blue overalls aerial-kicks the grooved ball into the feeble fire. The crystals rushed into the fire along with the ball only for the ball to go "POW!" causing the once feeble fire to ignite into a massive inferno. With eyes widening in terror, both Link and the being in blue overalls fell face-down to avoid the horizontal pillar of fire. Soon, the feeble fire returned to normal.

Then for a moment, it was still.

Link rose up, taking a look around. Not only were there many chairs smashed, but the tables were broken, steins litter the floor, newly formed stains have formed. The old man lay there foaming in the mouth, continuously muttering. Little Pacho still lay there softly moaning in pain. Picking himself up and dusting off the crystal shards that was on his tunic, he picks up the being in blue overalls.

"Ah...that was most appreciated" said the being in blue overalls, "Thank a-you"

Link shook his head and sticking out his hand, took the being's hand and shook it.

"Ah...it was a-nothing" the being in blue overalls said. "My name is'sa Mario, and yours?"

"His name is Link." the old man's voice said.

Both heroes turned to look as the old man picked himself up. Hobbling a bit to the side as he regained his balance, he brushed himself off before hobbling to both heroes. With wide eyes and a snaggle-tooth grin, he continued.

"You were both able to deal with the demons. Heh heh...this is great news...great news indeed." the old man muttered as he switched his eye patch from the left eye to the right eye. "For both you heroes, you deserve to be treated like heroes. Please, I implore you, as an old man with little to do and too much time in his hands, come to my family abode for the night...hee hee..." The old man started to hobble out of the door, motioning both of them to come. "Come, COME! Before I start begging you insufferably!" and with that, both Link and Mario looked at each other in confusion, shrugged and followed the old man.

"Hmmph..." the bartender said as he came out from the kitchen and leaned back on his post. "Little Pacho, " he said while wiping his glass, "You and your friends are going to foot the bill tonight..."

And Little Pacho moaned at his misfortune.


	8. Chapter 7: Of Subcon and Star Road

**Chapter 7  
Of Subcon and Star Road  
**

_Georgia..._

_Georgia..._

_I wish you could have watched them, Georgia...I wish you could see how they have grown and matured..._

_They have grown together, Georgia...and no matter how far apart they may be at the moment, they still care for one another..._

_The red one, firstborn, Georgia...he is bold, courageous, and upright. He dares to take big risks to save his country, his friends, and his love. No matter what is thrown at him, he courageously persists, against all odds, whether they are hazards, malicious enemies, or hostile threats. The green one, younger of the two, Georgia...he is much more cautious than his brother...he is more of a thinker than his brother...sometimes he gets terrified of the strange things he sees...heh heh...yet, when his brother is in trouble, into action he goes to aid his brother in peril, ever loyal to his older brother..._

_Georgia...they are now on a journey that will take them from beyond their borders...they will travel across stars and traverse many worlds...but they cannot do it alone...they will have new friends who they have never met before, but who will unite together against the threat we have beheld together...though they are not related in blood, they will be related in character...brothers from other planets and other worlds...already I see the red one has joined the Hero of Time, readying the time when he would take action, as he has done before..._

_Georgia..._

_Georgia..._

_I wish they could have seen your beautiful smile..._

_--_

Toad was bored...well, let's just say as close to boredom one gets whenever one is nervous.

Sneaking into the house after he saw the crystal soldiers come and leave, he hid under Mario's bed and waited for Luigi to come back. After watching a beam of light that fell through the window slowly inch its way until it hit the wall, Toad realized that it was finally evening. Listening to see if anyone or anything was lurking around the house grounds, he picked himself up. Feeling the pain of hunger from not having had anything to eat, Toad carefully made his way around the debris and the mess that the crystal soldiers made in addition to the wretched lamp thing. Taking a look at the refrigerator, Toad found a large sandwich that had a note pinned on it. Toad only was able to marvel the sandwich, seeing the golden crust of the luscious bread concealing melted cheese and sautéed onions and peppers with pepperoni slices lying snugly among the other ingredients. So large was Toad's hunger that he simply took the sandwich, removed the note without bothering to read it, and started to chew on the sandwich. Had the little mushroom fellow noticed the note, he may have read the words "DO NOT TOUCH" written with stylish flair. Having finished the sandwich, Toad ambled to the living room of the house.

As he looked out of the broken windows from the living room, he wondered why it was always the Mushroom Kingdom that was attacked. Why was it, the mushroom child wondered, that every beck and whim, all the other nations would target this kingdom...perhaps it is because this kingdom is prosperous, he wondered, or maybe it's because of our Princess, though what is it that she could possibly do wrong, he thought...or maybe it is because everyone hates us, he thought to himself as he sat down on Mario's half singed easy chair...maybe it's because everyone hates how bright and chipper we are and they wish to be bright and chipper too but can't and so they make everyone else feel glum and blah and miserable...and that gives them a reason to be happy in a twisted way, to see others suffer...are they looking for happiness, he muses...it's not like, he continued with his introspective train of thought, they do evil just for the sake of evil...

Slowly, Toad felt sleep silently enter into his body, a warm stupor falling onto him as his lids, fighting to keep up, slowly shut. The breathing of the exhausted child slowly became steady, calm, as the deep slumber set into Toad like a warm blanket. Then, he fell into a dream.

'Huff puff, just gotta pull that turnip up...hah! Now you villains asked for it. Take that, you shy guys! Take that, you tweeters! None shall pass! Ah hah hah hah hah! Oh, what's this!? You dare challenge me to a duel of mighty strength!? I accept! Hah, I lifted you up, shy guy, faster than you could say "Toadswillers Toadakins"! For your impertinence, I'll punish you by throwing you at your friends. Hee YAH!! Ah hah hah hah...your friends just tumbled to the ground didn't they?! Ah hah hah hah! Now I'll pick up this potion and throw it down the ground! Oh! What's this? A door!? I, the great and mighty Toad, shall enter it. Oh! No, no please don't, Mario, you mustn't grovel at my feet begging me not to go! It's a great adventure! Hah...I shall enter it and recount all the great and wondrous things I will see there...what, dark? No fear! I shall pick up that mushroom as it will revitalize my strength! Ah hah! I've grown twice my size! Now all those cowardly demons shall bow before us! Ah...wait, who are you?! Get out of my...what? I can't say that name! I can call you G-...wait, that's your name!? You serve a higher authority? And you're telling me to tell Luigi to- hey, how did you know that I was suppose to wait for Luigi? Watching from above? Get real...WOAH!! Okay, okay, stop it, stop moving the ground and shaking the sky...I believe you...ugh...w-wait...where are you taking me...w-w-whoa, this is far up!! Toadswillers Toadakins! What a view...the Star Road, you say?...oh...I see Luigi...he's walking down the path...he just picked up a flower or something...huh, never seen him in that mood before...he just breathed a sigh...he just saw something...huh...he's running...and...huh...ah! It's that crazy lamp! I thought it was dead and gone! Darn! A-and...gasp! It's those beings!! There's gotta be something you can do...What! Mario in trouble!? Well, that's just great!...wait, what's this you put in my hand? A key? What? Go to the border between Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland to...what!? T-that place? With the noodle incident? Is this one big joke, you spoony star being? Hey, what's with the look? Huh...one more thing? Lean closer, why? OW!!'

And with that, Toad yelped as he instinctively grabbed his head as a welt started to grow where there once was none. Blinking once or twice, Toad wondered if all of that was just a dream, a mere morsel of the sandwich gone wrong or disagreeing with him. But when he squeezed his hands, he felt something hard, something that seemed to be made of metal. Slowly turning to look down, Toad realized that he held in his hands a small key. The sudden shock of seeing the key he held in his hand made Toad gasp and drop the key. Slowly pinching himself to see that he is awake, Toad gathered his courage to behold the key that he once held in his hands.

It was a key like he never saw before. The handle was elaborate and ornate. Multiple twists and turns were engraved upon the key. Upon picking it up for closer inspection, Toad noticed the emblem of the Mushroom Kingdom was at least a generation old, before Princess Peach took the throne. The symbol of the mushroom did not have the familiar short straight stem with eyes and rounded mushroom cap. Rather it held a slightly elongated curving stem sans eyes with a slightly pointed mushroom cap. Additionally, the symbol of the mushroom was not in the center, but was off to the left, with an older design for a flower, with three rings inside the round flower cup and a simple stem, off on the right, and with both underneath a star. This formed the imagery of a star on the top of an invisible triangle with the mushroom to the left and the flower to the right. As Toad looked at the key, he also noticed that as the light struck the key, the surface seemed to glimmer, as if the key was made with more than mere metal from the soil of the Mushroom Kingdom.

As Toad studied the key, he noticed the cries of Luigi, his screams of help, grow steadily louder. Remembering his dream, Toad rose up, pocketed the key, and rushed to the front door. Quickly, Toad opened the front door, as the Luigi came running into the door, heedless of who it could have been that opened the door, only paying attention to the gaping, grinning mouth of the damaged lamp that chased him. Sliding somewhat, Luigi came to a halt and turning around, ran to the door and, just as the lamp was about to enter through the doorway and eagerly take a bite out of an Italian plumber, Luigi slammed the door shut. The sound of lamp colliding with door vibrated through as Luigi kept the door shut with his weight. Looking down, Luigi noticed Toad and exclaimed.

"Toad, what are you doing here?" he inquired in a voice that was slightly lower in pitch from his brother's, but no less Italian. "Why is the house a mess?" he said while looking around, eying the damage, the debris, the scorch marks, the littered books. Luigi gasped, however, when he saw the note with the stylish "DO NOT TOUCH" written on it and exclaimed. "And who touched my Pepperoni sand'awich!?"

"Oh, uh, er...no time to explain! Luigi! We gotta go now!" exclaimed Toad. Just before Luigi demanded in an angrier tone who touched his Pepperoni Sandwich, a whizzing sound and a rush of air blew by, alerting both Luigi and Toad of the presence of the murderous flying lamp. As lamp, Toad, and man stared at each other, the lamp's grin grew even wider, showing the pearly whites so bright that even the setting sun set the teeth with almost an audible pinging sound...at least that is what they imagined in that brief few seconds as they stared at each other.

"AHHH!!" screamed Luigi in fright at the supernatural threat before him. Before Toad had another word to say, Luigi gave one swift jab at the gibbering lamp, knocking it out of the window, grabbed Toad by the arm and started to run. Over the debris and through the kitchen, past the bedroom and to the back, Luigi and Toad, who was hanging for dear life onto Luigi's arms as he almost flew in the air, beat a hasty retreat through the back door faster than one could say "Green Thunder!" Without looking at their back, both Luigi and Toad ran into the green hills and to the distant forests, hoping that the raging lamp would not follow them or find them to wreak more murderous vengeance upon them.

--

_I hope that you have enjoyed this installment so far. If you have any criticism or reviews that would help improve the story, then I hope that you would post it in the review box. Thanks for reading so far...hopefully more to come..._


	9. Chapter 8: Prelude To Invasion No III

**Chapter 8  
Prelude To Invasion No. III**

"Doctor, we are picking up something...seems to be an anomaly."

"Hmmph...the forty second one this day, Ms. Brer .." an old owl-faced figure sighed. He put his model kit for an antique Lylatian telephone booth aside and slowly stood up from his seat and adjusting his lab coat and the scarf he wore for comfort. "I hope that this is not another comet or an asteroid with minute amounts of barely radioactive material. I hope that this isn't another one of the quirks in the new satellite...those technicians should have worked out the kinks and bugs by now..." the owl being muttered.

"Hopefully not, Dr. Hoo," said a female rabbit being, apparently the lab assistant of the grumpy looking owl. Typing into the computers interface, Ms. Brer pulled up a display in the main screen for the lab satellite. "Readings indicate that the energy readings are much larger than any we have recorded so far...and with the history of the sector being relatively scarce of any sort of radioactive matter..."

"Yes, yes, I know, Ms. Brer" sighed the owl, rubbing what was the equivalent of a nose bridge for an owl. "The sector was not monitored until the Lylat Federation started to notice a rise in pirate activity around this area. Seeing that we were about to conduct research here, they have decided to extend the research grant so that we may conduct 'studies' " and with that, the owl figure pulled both wings up, with two feathers in each wing being pulled down twice, "here for much longer."

"Yes, yes, I know, Dr. Hoo," said Ms. Brer, privately rolling her eyes inside of her. "You have told me that the fifth time this day."

"The mere injustice of it all..." said Dr. Hoo, his voice rising, his feathers ruffling, "My talents as a specialist of astronomical radiology is being wasted with this...this...THING!" he spat out somewhat distastefully, "There are other places that my talents could be of good use and..." suddenly noticing something about the data, the doctor stopped ranting and stared at the screen.

"This can't be right..." muttered the doctor, clacking his beak as he thought.

"Doctor, " said Ms. Brer in a strained patient voice with an undercurrent of annoyance, "You're doing it again...the clacking?"

The doctor continued to stare at the screen while letting the data stream, slowing his clacking as he came to a plan of action.

"Ms. Brer" the doctor said with a calm yet serious tone, "move aside, please."

With that, Ms. Brer got up from her seat and let Dr. Hoo into the terminal. Dr. Hoo started to put the data through a gamut of databases on energy signals, guessing on a hunch that the energy signal was previously undetected so far. As the computer ran the search, the doctor signaled if the satellite was able to pull up a visual. The computer terminal slowly showed the actual size of the thing and what both the doctor and his assistant saw made them both gasp.

"My...goodness" said Ms. Brer in surprise.

"Fantastic!" said Dr. Hoo.

The picture was that of a large massive rift, many times the size of the obscure ones seen in the asteroid field close to Corneria and Sector Y. The bright blue on the screen indicated the energy emitted was comparable to that of a bright sun.

Just as Dr. Hoo suspected, the computer finished the search to give that the energy signature was comparable to the wormholes found in the asteroid field and Sector Y, yet the readings from the anomaly indicated that it was tens of times more energetic and hundreds of times much larger than the ones found in the databases. The doctor wondered what it meant when all of a sudden he noticed that there were a dozen or so ships that seem to be attacking a small convoy close to the rift. A light on the computer terminal indicated that there was a distress beacon from the ship.

"Quick" commanded the Doctor to Ms. Brer. "Hit the alert signal for the Lylat Navy. The satellite is the only thing that is monitoring the sector."

As Ms. Brer contacted the Lylat Navy, Dr. Hoo listened on.

"May day, may day, this is the freighter, the Nova Mole" said a garbled voice, "we are under attack by enemy vessels who proclaim to be the Lylat Pirates. Our convoy has attempted to retreat from them but they have started to fire upon us. Evasive maneuvers are holding them at bay but they have already gotten two of our ships. We need help. Please-"

The signal was cut short abruptly as static filled the communication line. A few seconds later, the visual showed one less ship operating among the convoy. However, he was able to see a large ship coming close to the fray. Suddenly, he sees four new ships emerging from the larger ship. Looking on, Dr. Hoo muttered to himself. "Who are those guys?"

--

It seemed it came from nowhere.

A large ship with four wings pointing out in an X formation slowly came close to the battlefield where the pirates were picking on the small convoy. Though the large ship made an impression on the pirate gang, they thought that their fast maneuverable ship would be able to out dance and eventually out gun the large ship that pulled in. Of course, they weren't aware of the emblem emblazoned on the side of the ship, written in large letters, "STARFOX". Fear slowly started to spread when they realized that there were four silver/blue sleek ships fly out from the lower hangar of the large ship. Arwings. With twin blasters, shields and armor, powerful thrusters, and the latest innovative technology such as the G-Diffusers, these ships of Team Star Fox came roaring down into the field in a V formation.

"Hold your ground" snarled a stout boar figure, apparently the leader of the Lylat Pirates, "They're only five. They should be no match for us. Get'im!"

Soon, the pirate ships disengaged their crippled prey and began to engage the four ships. The fight has begun.

"WATCH AS I FRAG ONE OF TH-" screamed one of the pirate pilots, before his communication was cut short as blaster fire from the foremost Arwing ripped through the armor and blew up one of the pirate ships.

As the Arwings entered the middle of the fray, Team Star Fox broke the V formation and started to engage any ships that come in their way.

"Let's make this short and quick, gang." quipped Fox McCloud, a beige and white fox being in a Space Pilot Uniform as he dodged blasters from the enemy ships.

"Are you kiddin' me, McCloud?" started Falco Lombardi, a brash cobalt falcon pilot. "I'd like to have some fun with these bozos here" he said as he shot down two ships and started to chase another.

"Our objective is to get rid of them, whether it is to eliminate them all or to drive them away," spoke the older voice of Peppy Hare, a veteran Hare pilot as he started firing a few aimed shots at some of the zig zagging pirate ships. "We have no time to mess around, Falco, this is not some video game."

"Uploading data to your ships, guys" spoke the high pitched voice of Slippy Toad, a young amphibian pilot/mechanic as he started to lock onto one of the red marks on the computer interface, "Marked the bogeys as red and the convoy as green."

"Thanks, Slippy" replied Fox curtly as he performed a loop-to-loop and, successfully getting behind his opponent, started to fire his ship blasters that destroyed another one of the pirate ships.

Fox started to give chase to two ships. With careful aim, he was able to fire off a volley of shots that blew up one of the ships. Chasing after the second evading ship, Fox got a lock on the ship and, while evading a hail of laser shots, Fox fired off a volley of blaster rays. The ship somehow was able to dodge all of the blasters. Gritting his teeth at the sometimes ineffective computer, Fox decided to switch to the manual aim, and, coming closer, started to fire off a volley of shots, not only destroying the ship he gave chase to, but also the ship that Falco was giving chase to.

"Hey! Hands off my prey, Fox!" shouted Falco, somewhat angrily.

"I hit it on accident, so, no need to thank me." retorted Fox as he looked around the cockpit view to see where the other ships are.

"Then watch it that one of your accidents don't happen to be me, Einstein." Falco shot back as he stared down a ship that was shooting down lasers at Falco. With a cool head and a well-timed barrel roll that knocked away the volley of lasers, Falco effortlessly shot down the next ship, flying through the debris of the destroyed ship. "Piece of cake" he smirked as he continued on.

"Slippy, watch your tail!" shouted out Peppy Hare as he saw three ships tag onto Slippy's Arwing.

"I can't shake them...help!" cried out Slippy as his Arwing, flying left and right in an effort to evade their attacks, sustained a barrage from the pirate ships. As Slippy's Arwing continued to dodge the curtain of fire, his ship started to show scorch marks from the lasers that hit. Despite being able to successfully deflect a few blasters by producing a polarized shield via barrel-rolling (it has to do with the G-Diffusers, as I was told), Slippy was at his wits end as to what to do when all of a sudden, two of the ships blew up behind him as he saw Fox's Arwing come to the rescue. The third ship started to veer away and Fox's Arwing started to give chase.

"Thanks, Fox, that was a close one" said Slippy as he took a breath of relief.

"Fox, you got a bogey on your tail!" shouted Peppy as Fox tried to shoot down the last of Slippy's tag-along, which, thanks to the distraction of the ship behind Fox, was able to get away. "Falco, watch out, you too!" Peppy said as he saw another one closely tag along onto them. The two Arwings flew, right and left they soared in space, but their tag-alongs were too quick to be rid of. Shooting, the pirate ships were able to score hits on the Arwings. Fox then tried to perform another loop-to-loop while Falco performed the Immaelmann loop, twisting around above and veering the reverse direction. Neither worked as the following pilots stuck close to them. Falco made a sudden break with his Arwing, being able to get the bogey on his tail to suddenly shoot forward, but just as he was about to fire, his bogey performed a loop-to-loop, firing as it did to hit Falco's Arwing.

"Shoot, he's right on my tail!" shouted Falco, as he veered away to avoid another spread of fire from the ship.

"Hey, Falco" called Fox in the communications link, "Remember the simulation we have been working on for the past few days."

"Not another word, Fox," smirked the cocky avian. "Way ahead of you" he said as he gave an extra boost on his Arwing.

"Oh no!" Slippy said as he started to go greener. "Don't do it, you guys...you've only been able to pull it off twice!"

"Third time's the charm, Slippy" interjected Peppy while managing to blow up another ship, "trust them, they know what they're doing" and he added under his voice, "I hope..."

As Fox started to gain speed. The bogey on his tail started to accelerate, firing off a few shots, missing the Arwing very closely. "Here I come!" Fox shouted as his Arwing charged toward Falco's Arwing.

"Falco, which way?" called out Fox as Falco's Arwing started to charge at Fox, with Falco's bogey close to his tail.

"You know me well enough to know that, personally," said Falco as both Arwings charged dangerously closer to each other, "I prefer the air!"

Just as it seems both Arwings would collide, Falco's Arwing veered suddenly upward while Fox's Arwing shot downward. Though both pilots felt the sudden change in G-forces pressing painfully on their bodies and the red lights of the Arwings blaring as the systems were undergoing intense stresses, their gamble paid off as the ships that followed behind them collided together and exploded.

"This is too much..." muttered the portly pirate leader. "FALL BACK, BOYS! WE'RE RETREATING!"

As the pirate ships retreated, Team Star Fox destroyed any of the pirate ships that lingered too long or started to pick on the retreating convoy. As the action came to a close, the quartet of Arwings made their way back into the Great Fox, the large ship that they came from. As Peppy and ROB, the main robotic pilot of the Great Fox, started repairs on the Arwings, Fox, Falco and Peppy started walking down the hall of the Great Fox.

"So how many did you get Falco?" inquired Fox.

"When I last counted...six" grinned Falco, "you?"

"Better luck next time, Falco" said Fox. "seven"

"Heh...just beat me by one" smirked Falco, "One of them being what should have been mine, of course."

"Again, no need to thank me." laughed Fox.

"Geez, do you guys always have to compete with each other over everything" asked the somewhat irritated Peppy. "In my days with your father, Fox, it was a spirit of cooperation, not competition, that allowed us to get through even the toughest of times."

"Aw c'mon, Peppy" said Fox, somewhat subdued at the mention of his father, "Even cooperating members of a team could have a little to compete over."

"Not to the point where it overtakes the mission, boys." piped the miffed Hare, a look of mild anger lit up in the eyes that made both Falco and Fox a bit uncomfortable. Then Peppy softened somewhat "Nevertheless, you guys did great."

"IN-COMING-MESSAGE-FROM-THE-CON-VOY" said the metallic voice of ROB over the intercom.

"ROB, I'll take it from here in the Hallway Screen" Fox said as he waved the blue falcon and the gray hare away and paused in front of the screen in a hallway. Slowly a mole with dark goggles came into the screen.

"Sir," the mole person started with the garbled voice, "how could we ever thank you for saving us."

"No need to thank us" said Fox, then a small wily grin broke the fox's face "though you could send a word to General Pepper of the deed that we have done, perhaps asking something in return for the deed that we have done."

"Oh, no doubt" said the mole being, adjusting the dark goggles. "We'll see to it that General Pepper will know of the merciful deed that you have done."

"I'm sure you will," laughed Fox, "your ships...they are..."

"Damaged...but still have good mileage on them...hopefully they will be used for more deeds, sir. Though we mourn the loss of our comrades, we shall continue on...Our destination is not too far from here and we will be there shortly."

"In that case, a fair voyage I bid to you." replied Fox solemnly.

The visage of the mole person faded as the screen went blank with the words, LINE DISCONNECTED, written across the screen.

Just as Fox was about to get back to his quarters in the Great Fox, his personal communicator started beeping, indicating that ROB was on the line.

"Yes, ROB?" asked Fox.

"GENERAL-PEPPER-IS-ON-LINE-WITH-A-PRI-ORITY-ONE-MES-SAGE" said the robotic being. "WOULD-YOU-ACCEPT?"

"On screen and on the ship comm" said Fox as he turned back to the screen. "General Pepper" Fox started when he saw the visage of an important looking dog being clad in a general's uniform. "What may I do for you?"

"Fox!" started General Pepper, "Thank heaven. We may be having a situation developing soon in our hands. A large wormhole of some sort has appeared close to the sector that you are in. We are not so sure of what it's purpose is, but we believe that there may be something or someone that may come out of the rift. So far, nothing has come out of it, yet. But the headquarters at Corneria believe that there is a possibility of hostile beings coming out of the rift. We ask that you take a guarding post at the rift while we send the Navy as soon as possible. Once the navy is sent, you are as free to do whatever you wish."

"And..." started Fox.

"Oh, of course." said General Pepper a bit more tightly, "You will be rewarded with a sum of money for this duty"

"Hear that, team?" asked Fox to the rest of the crew.

"I'm game," said Falco lazily

"Sure, Fox!" said Slippy cheerfully.

"I suppose it will help us with our finances" admitted Peppy.

"In that case, General Pepper, we accept." said Fox. "Fox, over and out."

--

"Are they ready, dear old chap?" asked Watson. He looked on at the large rift that has been made. Looking down, Watson gazed down at the sight below. There were a large number of ships of varying sizes. There were giant enormous capitol ships, many times the size of the Great Fox. There were small interceptor ships, barely equal the size of the Arwing. There were jagged battleships, blocky battlecruisers, triangular dreadnaughts, there were ships that carried the troops for the eventual invasion down the planet surfaces. There were slow bombers, oblong observers, and most impressive of all, a Super Capitol Ship, equal to the length of twenty capitol ships and the width of six capitol ships. As he gazed on the spectacle with a slightly bored look, a half crystallized man, dressed in a long tunic with the marked circle emblem came and said, "They are ready and waiting for your command, Lord Watson."

"Very good." he said, smiling cruelly. "We'll teach those brutes what it means to be civilized, what-o? We'll civilize them like the way that all civilized men are to be, eh. And we'll show them how a real system is run...a few camps here and there that would keep them in line, jolly good!"

Turning to another console, he turned it on to see the distorted image of the visage of Amontillado.

"Amontillado, Amontillado" Watson asked in an impatient voice. "Stop staring at the race and listen up!"

"Eh heh heh heh..." Amontillado replied. "But, my dear Watson...tee hee hee...this is no mere race...beautiful blossoms of flames and the bloodthirsty cries of the public and the breakneck speed...eh heh heh...it seems as if this world is too easy to take over...a pity...eh heh heh heh..."

A look of disgust swept over Watson's face. "Listen up, you slathering nitwit" he said, "you better have the back-up station ready or else..."

Amontillado giggled maliciously and said, "Oh yes...yes...there will be blood...hmm...oh, Watson..." and with a voice of disdain, "yes, yes, I constructed a back-up station just in case the forces of Lylat proved too much for the high and mighty Watson...sigh...here are the coordinates...as if you couldn't take care of a few furries here and there..."

"Hmmph...at least you are not a waste of space" said Watson

"Eeee-hee hee hee...Watson made a poor funny..." giggled Amontillado, obviously unaffected by Watson's barb. "We'll see who is the waste...ah hah hah hah...oh, sir" said Amontillado, off screen, "I'll have two bets on the one they call Blood Falcon, eh heh heh heh...he sounds...vicious..."

The last thing that Watson heard as he headed to the Super Capitol Ship was the insane laughter of Amontillado.

--

--

_Maybe I should have written "Brother 3" first? But that is mere speculation...hope you enjoyed this segment. Constructive critiques are welcome._


End file.
